This Cat is the Devil
by DoodleBug92
Summary: Kitty!Karkat A play on his name and the fact that he's an alien. On a rainy day walking to school, John Egbert finds a lonesome cat on a playground. He decides to take it home and give it a loving family. That is the worst mistake of his life. He soon finds that this so-called cat is a true devil in disguise! And an animorph!
1. Chapter 1

Okay, this was just supposed to be a short story only for me, but well it blew out of control. It's just a huge play on Karkats' name and the fact that he's an alien. I'll put out the first chapter, even though I have the first three done. I just wanna see how this does.

FEEDBACK IS VERY WELCOME (^_^) and tell me if I got off track with personalities considering this is my 1st fanfic!

(c) Andrew Hussie

John sat in his bed and watched the rain pour down like someone was squeezing a sponge just outside his window. The sun had went down about an hour or so ago and he was bored out of his mind. He thought of pestering Dave, but just as he logged into his PesterChum account his electricity when out accompanied by a ear-shattering boom.

_ Well there goes the transformer, looks like no chatting tonight..._ He thought.

So, he sat, bored as hell , in the darkness that was his room. Lightning crashed outside followed by a clap of thunder. He watched as the water had its way with the objects outside, blowing them around, drenching them beyond recognition, or just simply washing them away. That reminded John, he could kiss his wizard hat goodbye since he had left it by his mailbox when he was trying to play a prank on his dad the other day and forgot about it...

Morning came too soon.

The storm the night before had sent John into a sweet slumber from the sound of rain hitting his roof. He stretched in his bed then rolled over. A ray of pure sunshine blared through the curtain right into his eye and he groaned. Crap, he had to go to _school_ anyways...

He washed up before heading downstairs for breakfast and what did he know, his father had made quite the spread for him, since it was his first day if high school and all, but the man was nowhere to be seen at t he present. John didn't spend too much time looking for him, instead, the fresh waffles were calling to him. He piled one into his mouth without syrup. Then he remembered he liked syrup on his waffles and slathered the second with the brown, sticky , maple!

Once he was thoroughly fed and found all of his school supplies that he had nonchalantly tossed into his room disregarding them instantly and when straight to his computer and chat room one day two weeks ago, he sighed and decided that it was time to go to school. It was already too late to catch the bus plus dad had disappeared again. He slung his bag over his shoulder and trudged out his front door, making sure to remember to lock it this time. His father didn't want any more of his harlequins taking a hike any time soon. He had just managed to get another joker - _The Dark Night Rises - _from an online auction and he would be **damned** to have to go through that fiasco again!

With a turn of the key the door was locked and all the freaky clowns safe from the equally freaky people that would actually want them. He turned on his heels and headed down his drive. He splashed in puddles left over from the storm then got soaked from the knees down by a passing car. He made a face and was about to flip the bird at the grumpy looking bald man driving when he heard a soft noise behind him. He froze upon never hearing such a noise before. It sounded sickly like it was on its last leg or something.

"Meowwww..." The cat gave coarsely. It sounded like it had a sore throat.

The cat was particularly grossing him out the way it basically crawled along a muddied area of hill alongside the sidewalk. John cringed at the thing, a mass mess of eww and why the hell won't it die already? He winched as it tried the meow again, but couldn't. It dropped its head into a small mud hole and just lay there so forlorn looking and wet. The blue-eyed boy inched closer to it to see if really had died spontaneously after he was thinking it. Then it heaved a breath, taking in mud, water, and something that looked like grape Faygo. Well that wasn't good.

Now John was a good guy, yes, he might have been a tad too gullible, and yes, he used the word silly way too much for a boy, but he was still nice and knew right from wrong. It was wrong to leave the poor thing there in its death hole, but it wasn't necessarily right to take it too school with him. He couldn't take care of it with it in his locker, gym or regular. Preferably regular. Nothing could survive in his gym locker. That was why all of his socks vanished in thin air. So, John did the next best thing.

He found a old shirt that was swiped from someone's forgotten laundry line when all the winds came hurling through the other day and scooped the cat held it as close to his chest as he could, since the shirt was damp, but it was the best he could do on short notice. He walked a block or two before coming to a suitable hideout for the little guy so nothing would eat him for lunch while John spent his mandatory eight hours at school. He would have to recall where exactly this hole-in-the-wall playground was so he could retrieve the matted beast from under the curly slide.

That Afternoon~

By the time the school day had ended, it was raining again. The black-haired boy heaved a hefty sigh and trudged out into the rain covering his head with his book bag. He was eager to get back to his cat under the multi-colored slide. John ran most of the way, passing by the spot blindly once then having to retrace his steps and go back for it. He swung his body round the plastic object and peered under it. Nothing. The feline was gone. John frowned. Where did it go, or more importantly was it okay?

With a disgruntled look, the boy left the small playground and headed back to his house and out into dry clothes. He unlocked his door and went inside. He entered the kitchen first to get a snack before homework, but he spotted a note left by his father on the table. It basically said that he was out of town on business and would be gone for a total of four days, that was practically the entire school week. John sighed, but it was a happy one. Now he would have the house all to his self and he could play video games and watch Cage for as long as he desired!

With happy feet he flew up the stairs to his room and wouldn't yah know, the rain had stopped and the sun was out! This was a great start to the next four days!

The alarm went off way too early for the blue-eyes boy the next day. He had been having a wonderful dream in which he was flying around in the sky with a freakishly long hood flowing behind him. He wished it was real, but alas, dreams were dreams and nothing more...

John ate softly, alone, at the table. He had the small counter TV on, but still it seemed oddly quiet in his two-story home. He was used to the smell of something baking up in the oven much like he was used to the same thing when he would come home from school. At least an apple pie or something. Suddenly, John felt alone; not even Katie Couric could cheer him up with her monotone, deep woman voice that he loved to crack on so much. Groaning once more, he voluntarily washed out his bowl of cereal and headed out to school early, purposefully missing the bus just to try and see if he could catch sight of his wet little pal again.

Since today was supposed to be sunny said so by Katie and Steve Horstmeyer, he figured that if the cat was still alive he would definitely see it. John hoped along the sidewalk eyeing his surroundings suspiciously for the small animal. Eventually, he came to the small playground where he had stashed the cat before. His eyes grew large at the sight; there was the cat, all curled up in a ball sound asleep in the shade of the curly slide.

Ignoring school altogether, he hurried over and crouched down by the end of the slide just taking in the small creature. It was breathing smoothly unlike before, but it still looked wet and matted. John leaned down by the sleeping figure closer. By now, he was down on his hands and knees staring with a conflicting gaze at the dark brown cat. Should he skip school and take it home, or go to that penitentiary and _learn_ things, risking the cat to wonder off again… He absentmindedly chose the first of the two.

"Hey there, little guy…" He cooed softly as to not startle the animal. When it didn't respond to his voice, he reached down and petted it lovingly on the head finding that it was dry, just dirty. He felt little bumps by the ears.

He frowned, so, something had been after it and gave it whelps. He scanned around the area precariously just in case whatever it was might've been still stalking around.

Nothing.

Good.

John didn't bother to wait for the smallish cat to wake any further before he scooped it up in his arms and headed back home feeling that his good deed for the day had been accomplished. He unlocked the door to his home and slammed it shut with newfound excitement. With this little kitty there with him, he wouldn't feel so alone! He plopped it into his room and scampered off to retrieve a towel to try and rub out the caked on dirt within its fur. He pitched the towel inside his room, nearly landing on the disoriented feline. It slowly waddled under Johns' bed to further be safe from flailing plush blue objects.

John returned with a little dish of warm milk and placed it in the middle of his floor. He jumped onto his bed with his legs curled up underneath him, waiting, and watching for the little fella to come out and say hi. Creeping from around a stash of comics, the skuzzy thing appeared and darted for the liquid. Its little beady eyes darted about as its tongue poked in and out like a lizard, lapping at the white. A tiny bead pearled on its chin in the rush to drink every bit in sight.

John grinned, ear to ear. "So cute…" He muttered and the animal below whipped its head around with a seeming sneer. The human flinched. That was cold even from a cute, tiny cat.

When the nasty cat was finished and licking its pawls almost like it was a chore than natural, John crept down behind it and captured it in the blue towel. He rubbed here and there, un-caking its fur and cleaning its face from new milk and older dirt.

"That's a good boy!" John chirped. He had decided that he was going to refer to this thing as male until proven otherwise because looking for his self would have been a major invasion of personal privacy. It may have only been a cat but still it was weird to just yank its tail up and inspect… He mentally compared it to trying to look up a girl's skirt.

He could feel the cat squirm under his touches, but that didn't slow him down. He even whistled a soft tune as he went along with his charge. The cat bucked up into the towel after a while of trying to fight against this strange pink, giant. John guessed that the little guy kind of liked it now, so he rubbed a little faster until he felt those bumps again. They were a concern to the spectacled boy.

John put the blue plush towel on the floor in front of the feline as a means of distraction as he worked his way to the back of the fluffy head to inspect those small knots. His fluff ball dove for the object, swatting at it playfully...or vengefully, John couldn't tell the difference at this point. His new roommate was an oddball at that. This cat acted like he had a vendetta or something against kindness...

Finally, after entertaining the thought in his brain, John grabbed for the feline, but had minimal success. The animal let out a shriek that didn't sound like it should have come from the throat of a cat, but none the less, John tried again and this time triumphed! He held the beast in place and fondled the little nubs as gently as he could. Soon, the beast was no more and something along the lines of subdued pile of mush in beneath his hands. That was odd, hell, this cat was ODD!

With a little more rubbing, the cat had sank to the floor in a hypothetical puddle. John couldn't help but chuckle at the little thing. It was too dang cute! "You like that little guy?" He cooed to the puddle of fur. It purred back at him giving even more meaning to his smile.

Slowly he picked the cat up and set it on his bedspread. It rutted around then found a comfy spot and settled in it. It was sound asleep in moments.

With nothing else to do, the blue-eyed boy decided to catch up some homework that he had neglected to get done the night before. He sat at his computer typing in numbers then transferring them to his math notebook. Not that math wasn't boring or anything...but he couldn't help but glance back over at the slumbering fur ball on his bed.

It was so peaceful while asleep, it reminded the prankster of a furry angel.


	2. Chapter 2

I would like to apologize for the nearly a month wait. Literally, 2 days after I posted this, i got a job and it has been kicking me in the pants ever since.

ATTENTOIN this is mainly just a filler because I forgot what the meat and potatoes of this chapter was... But at the end there it isn't. This sets up a whole other scenario for John to have to go through with a stalker at his school. More Dave next chapter too.

(c)Andrew Hussie

John awoke the next morning to find his new companion absent and thus, outta sight outta mind. He continued in his usual morning routine, gathering up his cloths for a shower after breakfast, then thudded down the stairs to the as for mention kitchen. He grabbed for a bowel and the box of Cheerios. He poured them into the bowel and flicked one into his mouth that decided to roll across the table top.

EWWW!

They were **plain** Cheerios…! Dad got the healthier kind again even if Cheerios altogether were supposed to be a healthy cereal regardless… With a nasty bland taste in his mouth he tossed them into the trash along with the bowl then had to practically dumpster dive to get the damn thing back out again. God! Did he ever hate mornings. He could barely get the sleep out of his eyes enough to see through the streaky lenses of his glasses which he forgot to clean because he forgot because he was too tired.

Clicking his tongue to expel the whole wheaty taste, he went in for the Fruit Loops. Good 'ole Toucan Sam wouldn't let him down unlike that stupid wheaty bee whose name no one cared to remember. Blah, health food…!

Tooth-rotting, brightly colored, O's in hand, John walked into his living room and plopped down on the couch, flipping on the TV and oddly enough turning to the news. He wanted the weather, but the Weather Chanel hardly ever ran it anymore. It was always Storm Stories or some junk like that. He stuffed a hand full of orange and blue into his mouth and nodded as they said it would be cloudy with a slight chance of rain again.

Just lovely.

He lifted off the comfy sofa and returned the box to the kitchen and put the gallon of milk away that had been eagerly waiting to douse his cereal that never made it back in the trashy bowel. The fridge slammed and startled something snoozing soundly in his fathers' study that was normally locked. The cat, warm and cozy stretched out long and yawned before recoiling and dozing off again. Never had it found a place so warm…but it was just too bright. That was why it had slunk away down in the low lit room so blinding light wouldn't be able to pester it awake again.

But then a low rumbling noise resounded down through the wall. It lazily rolled onto the floor and gave another halfhearted yawn accompanied by a short stretch. Its beady eyes darted all around the wall where the noise was most prominent. Nothing. Nothing was there just wall. What the hell was the sound and where was it coming from? It gave a disdainful hiss and bolted out of the study into the living room on a mission to destroy what woke it up this time. In its travels, it stopped in front of the bathroom where the door was ajar. Whoever was inside had to be making that noise.

With quick feet and precision, the fluffy brown animal was up on the sink side glaring at the disgusting pink object wiggling around behind the translucent plastic curtain. Strange noises were coming from its throat hole and there was a light green square in its hand, moving all over the pudgy body.

"I _found someone, ba ba, to take away the pain! To take away the heartache!_" John belted out, blind as a bat to the agitated feline perched just feet away from him, crouched and waiting to jump him.

He spun the soap around in his hands and danced a little to the beat stuck in his head all the while totally oblivious to the prowling creature just inches away now. The animal had declared it was feeding time, but the thing behind the plastic wall wouldn't look in the right direction. Even after a few low grumbles the smallish cat had still gone unnoticed by its savior…or captor. It wasn't sure at this point. A final pounce was all that was needed to successfully gnash a nice hole in the leg of this inattentive _human_ thing. But then.

"I've gotta stop singing in the shower…I lose track of time too easily. But man! The waters so warm…!"

That was all the fur ball needed. The plan was formulated and hatched in seconds. It danced its self right up on top of the toilet and positioned a padded paw over the handle. With a snide grin, even for a cat, it pressed down.

"Ahhhhhh! Where'd my water gooooooo?"

The curtain was yanked back with such for John nearly popped his shoulder out of its socket. His eyes darted around for the culprit, even if he had no clue who it could have been. He was alone in his house. What the hell? Was the toilet out to get him for forgetting to put the seat up the other night? But he was half asleep and it wasn't like he missed or anything! His eyes were beginning to burn from being held open so long. He blinked, but he still couldn't see squat. Sometimes glasses had their downfalls.

He stepped from the tub after turning off the freezing water. He snagged a towel and his spectacles from the sink side. Sliding them up the bridge of his nose, he found that he was indeed alone in the room. A chill instantly ran up his spine making his shake like a leaf. This wasn't going to be a good day…

John left the house without catching a glimpse of the flusher. Honestly, he wanted nothing more than to get that occurrence out of his head. The weather was chilly enough; he didn't need thoughts in his head to match the wind chill running up his shirtsleeve at the moment. He shook it out and continued to walk. He was soon out of his neighborhood and nearing the playground from the other day. Still though, his mind was as blank as ever clouded by the a morning haze that would dissipate sometime around third period.

_Lunch_

John stared out of one of many windows in the cafeteria. The day had turned more gloomy and depressing. It didn't help that Dave, his best bro, wouldn't shut up about some girl he met at the mall that other day. His whisper rapping was gaining momentum and before long they would have the attention of the entire lunch room.

Blah,blah, blah was all the blue-eyed boy heard.

BLAH, BLAH, BLAH.

But then.

Something something something. "Sexy as cat woman." Something something something.

"Cat woman...? Cat...!" John face palmed.

"What?" Dave snapped out of his rap daze shoving a spoon full of corn into his mouth.

John face palmed again. Harder.

He had completely forgot about his new pet whom he unanimously named Meowgon due to a strange and awesome dream he had the night before when the damn cat was supposed to be sound asleep on his comfy bed! And on top of that he left it all alone in his home with no food or water. He was a horrible pet owner and he hadn't even officially adopted it yet… Hell, he didn't even know if it was a boy ro girl yet despite the manly new name! His hand found its way to his face once more and knocked his glasses for a loop. He could just tell that the rest of his day would be ruined. Nothing but that damn animal would be streaming across his brain until he went home and found it dead under a chair somewhere from starvation.

He knocked that thought from his mind. It was morbid, but his new pet did look famished the other day and hell, what if it was dead already? What if it had crawled off somewhere to die last night? Was that why it wasn't on his bed that morning…?

Oh God…

But his door was shut all night…

_Later That Evening_

Besides being a nervous wreck until the final bell, John managed not to fret too much. He reminded himself that there would have been a smell or some other evidence for the animals passing…he just didn't know quite what they would be… He opened the door to his home slowly, as if a ghost or something was going to fly out and attack him for neglect.

He entered the kitchen first, scoping out the situation. There was nothing in there. He inspected the living room, nothing in there either. He swallowed. The last and only room left on the bottom floor of his house was his fathers' study, but it was always locked and forbidden to enter just like his room on the second floor. Just for the sake of it, John inched down the short hallway that led to the room. When he came closer to the doorway, he found that it was cracked open a hair. That was suspicious. That door was **always** closed.

John entered the room with more caution than truly necessary. His blue gleaming eyes panned around the small space expecting a booby-trap of sorts by his old man, but none following his entry. Those some blue eyes honed in on what he was looking for...and then some... The seat of the chair that was in the room stationed in front of the grand desk was ripped to pieces. Tiny claw marks lined the leather cushion.

Upon further inspection, besides the chair being used as a scratching post, marks could be seen on nearly every wall just the height of the culprit. His heart leaped within his chest at this small but devastating detail. But then John got to thinking. If it was cooped up in his house all day and couldn't find a way out, he suspected a bad outcome...but still! _This_ room, of all the places...! And how the hell did it even manage to get in there to begin with?

John shook out his twinge of anger and approached the sleeping feline. This time, the small scraggly thing was in such a position where John could tell the gender. He sighed. He acted more like a she then otherwise... Maybe it was transgender or something – moody like a girl, but equipped as a boy... It was a thought!

Well, at least he could name it now that he knew for sure. He chuckled because he realized that if he had guessed a gender he would've been dead wrong! The chuckle grew to a laugh that jolted the animal awake and pissed. It hissed lowly, but it was too low for John to make sense of. With its' warning gone unanswered, it pounced on the leg of the boy.

"Fuck!" The black-haired boy managed to spit out with a yelp, shaking his leg like a dog.

The feline seemed to smirk around the pale meat between its' teeth. John shook harder and was able to knock the animal from leeching on his leg. It took off through the open doorway in a blur. John bent down to check out the stinging in his leg. Finding that pulling up the tight fitting material up enough to see was damn near impossible. That was the last time he let Dave talk him into buying skinny jeans... Those things were squeezing in all the wrong places.

He wrung the pant leg back down and continued to the bathroom on the first floor to properly care for the burning underneath the clothing. John could feel like pricks of blood start to form and he just knew they were going to stain his light colored clothing if he didn't hurry up.

Back in the kitchen, the famished feline slunk around on the prowl for food. This room with the sparkling white floor and towering appliances was where the pink ape furnished the delicious warm liquid the day prior. Perhaps there was other tasty thing in there as well... The newly declared _he_ ,followed his nose to an upright container with bits of things spilling out of the top. The aroma was something that he had never smelled before, it was both detestable, and putrid, so putrid in fact it made him want to yak all over the neat, slick floor.

With an uneven posture, the nameless heathen began to claw his way up to the top off said receptacle. Once at the top though, he surely did not like what he found. Slim and rotting things lined the basket. There was no food in there for him. He spat at the vat of compost-esque things.

Gross, even for a cat.

Then, his paw slipped. He slipped right on top of a half eaten, half rotten banana. His fur stood on end and he jolted from the mess of ew quicker than lightening. But he was slick with the goo that was on the disgusting fruit. He couldn't get out of the trash. He would just slid around in the pit until finally the shock wore off. With newfound energy and composure, the feline darted out of the waste basket taking the entire thing down with him spewing its contents all over the floor.

Oh God the smell was worse when it all came out...!

He bolted for the living area to get away from that awful stench infecting his nose. It was then that Meowgon had a piece of something on his nose. He trashed around trying to get it off, but it had become matted in his fur. The smell, oh no, the smell was burning his eyes. He scratched at the walls in agony accidently bashing his head off of one that was next to a stand with creepy clown figurines. Then he hit the stand smashing the clowns to the floor like it was nobody's business.

Oh, snap!

He wasn't much concerned about the about the pink ape finding soiled food all over the soiled floor of wall pieces shredded all over the fuzzy floor, or even the poking glass people smashed and jagged. That thing seemed to be very lax and boring. But still, it was wise not to take any chances. Meowgon fled into John's fathers' study once more.

_After Johns' fixed His Leg_

After John fixed up his leg as best he could, he could smell something faint. It definitely wasn't a good smell, but it wasn't strong enough for him to tell what it was. He buttoned his pants and adjusted them to his liking. He opened the bathroom door and sniffed the air more. Oh God damn what was that odor? His hand instantly retracted till it was smashing its self up against his face, actually hurting him, but not nearly as bad as that smell.

He inched out of the bathroom to gasped. What the hell had gone in his kitchen? He flew into the doorway and just stood there. That was all he could manage to do. There was trash all over the floor- and that was where the smell was from! He shook his head, slightly angry, but nothing to fret over. Obviously his kitty was just hungry and was trying to find something to eat...

The living room.

Off the reflection of his lenses, John saw his living room practically up in ashes. The walls were shredded and there bits of black and color littering the carpet. He moved in closer to examine. They were his father's prizes harlequins, those freaky things, served them right-oh wait, dumb cat, why'd yah do that?

The blue-eyed boy then looked back down the hallway that held his fathers' study. There were a set of claw marks flying back over the sofa, which was ripped to nothing undoubtedly, that led to the room. So that was where the culprit went. By now, the usually placid boy was fuming in his own right.

His new unwanted jeans were ruined by his own blood, his father's clowns were junk now, the kitchen needed to be bleached, not to mention this damn thing was trying to tear his home down around him it felt like!

John tore into the study totally forgetting all about privacy and all that shit. He was pissed! He half expected his cat to be afraid because the anger he was radiating could probably be felt in the next house to his. But no, Meowgon was sleeping yet again, or pretending to sleep. Upon Johns un classy arrival into the peaceful room, the cat sprang much like it did when he attached himself to John's leg early that same day. This time, they were both ready for a fight.

Cliffhanger!


	3. Chapter 3

3rd installment of this silly nonsense! Who is this mystery stalker and what do they want?

Meowgon was on all fours, back arching in attack mode for the human to make the first move. John was doing the same, back arching, leg muscles so tight they felt like they would snap of he didn't move soon. Then the animal inched to the right causing John to snap back and lung forward at the cat on the desk chair. The feline bounded out of the way just in time, surprised that this thing could move so swiftly after all. John nearly slammed his head into the corner, but recoiled in time to see the cat flee from the room. He chased him full force back up the stairs to his room. The cat leaped onto his bed and ground his self down into the fluffy pillow trying to hide John guessed...he wasn't doing a very good job...

Despite that fact, the black-haired boy stopped at the foot of his bed, just huffing heavily. This stupid animal, he could've killed him sitting there snarling like he was totally hidden from the glowering blue behind his glasses. All Meowgon had to do was twitch his whiskers and John was marching to the head of the bed, arms stretched down at his sides willing that damn cat to try something. He didn't, just sat and growled at the boy above him. The closer John got, the softer the menacing noise became. Of course, John didn't notice this little fact. All he could see and hear was red and his own blood pumping like mad through his veins. He wanted it out of his house, out of his room for good!

His lanky arms dove downward after the smallish animal, and captured him in his grasp. Meowgon squirmed and wriggled until he was about to fall out of the vice grip when John began his rant. Usually, the derpy happy kid never lost his temper; he was sweet and good-natured hence why he brought this cat home. Why he gave it shelter, food (for the most part), and cleaned it up. Now he was being a little hellion and demolishing what was soon to be his. It made John snap because this feline was smarter than any old cat, so, he assumed it would know what was coming next. Just like now, John assumed that Meowgon knew his as was toast.

"I gave you a home and I tried to feed you for the most part and this is how you repay me! You trash my kitchen; use my living room as a scratching post and you even have the gull to attack me! The one who brought you in off the stre-playground! YOU HAVE _GOT_ TO GO!"

Meowgon hit the floor with a crash and was out of sight in seconds. John let loose a wild scream of rage and dashed out of the room into his hallway listening with his eyes shut and completely focus on whatever he could hear.

Nothing.

His foe hid well this time around, out of sight out of mind John guessed, but the animal would not be so lucky in the long run. John walked back into his room with purpose, sat upon his bed, and waited. If the cat thought he was gone then he would come out in the open unafraid of what he might find. Within seconds, John could hear small claws scratching their way out from underneath his bed. His grin turned sinister as he sat still as stone in wait. In another few seconds, Meowgon was at the foot of the bed peering around, ears flicking back and forth hesitantly. The azure orbs jumped in his wide eyes and John was wrestling Meowgon back into his arms to be flung out of the front door.

All the way down the hall, the stairs, across the living room to the front door, the cat put up one hell of a fight. It was like he knew once he was out he was on his own again. But John didn't give a damn. His tolerance level had been pushed far over the limits and thus led him to doing this deed. With a huff, he flipped the cat out onto his walk. Dark swirling, pleading eyes stared back up at him through the mop of darker fur.

No, not again. Never again.

John shut the door slowly, never breaking eye contact with the dastardly feline he wanted to call his own.

The sun wasn't shining, and by now Johns' father was back so the smell of something backing filled the kitchen to the brim. It had been a week since the cat took a hike, and surprisingly, John missed him still. Sure John had Dave, but more often than not he was hanging with his older brother learning how to be a _rad Strider man_. The black-haired boy had not the slightest clue what that even meant so he left it alone. All of Johns' other friends lived all across the globe so he could only communicate with them via internet, which had been on the fritz ever since it went down that one night. He sighed and hauled his self out of his warm, soft bed.

He bypassed his father completely when it was time to go to school and exited the front door instead of the side. He really wasn't in the mood for sweets for breakfast.

The walk to school was bland just like any other day. The sun was shining but not too brightly while the wind was calming leaving much to be desired along the way. All the while as he solemnly walked the much beaten path John couldn't help but feel strangely for some reason. Everything was as it should be, so why did he feel so out of place? He rounded a corner and caught a glimpse of someone from the reflection of his glasses. They had dark hair and dark skin and were moving quickly.

John twirled around to find only a flash of a dark sweater then nothing as they bolted around another corner. The black brows crinkled at the hasty exit. He continued to trot along pushing the looming person from his mind; he focused on the upcoming History test he had due today.

_During History_

John sat at his desk staring blankly at the smooth cool desktop. It was a sand color that seemed too inviting to his forehead. With all due respect to his teacher, this slab of whatever it was was way more intriguing than Ivan and the Huns. He was about to flatten his pale cheek to the top when he caught sight of the same sweater from earlier. The dark face was hidden behind the dark locks of curled hair. The eyes were hidden as well. The mouth was quirked into a snarl with what appeared to be a tooth popping out. John cringed. He thought that only happened in the movies…

Upon his latest thought, John straightened more to take a better look at this shadow lurking in the doorway. By this time he was for sure that it was a scowl on the sullen face and it was solely directed at him. John was about to ask what was this guys problem but he turned to leave. The pale teen huffed.

Well, that wasn't weird at all…

The weirdness was just beginning. All throughout the morning John Egbert saw the same figure in the halls. He would peep around a corner at random just staring blankly, evilly at Egderp.

_Lunch_

At lunch break, John met with Dave and they sat down to eat together. Dave picked the table per usual and sat down quietly. John, pensively, followed suit and sat glaring worriedly at his peas. His eyes would jump around from person to person as they walked by trays in hand as well, going to eat their own lunches, worry free of random stalkers.

Dave ignored his friend's strange behavior for the most part, but when Egderp actually squealed a little at a fellow student in a trench coat, well that was the last straw for his amazing patience.

Graciously, with a mouth full of sweet peas, Dave spat out, "What the hell, dude! What is going on with you today! And what was that oh so important thing you just had t spill to me now anyway? You're being so uncool it ain't even funny."

John sighed, looked around the busy cafeteria once more, than gave Dave a grave stare. "I'm being stalked by someone. Someone…" Then he paused for dramatic effect. "An alien…" With larger than necessary eyes he finished off his sentence. Dave just sat there looking through his shades. He had made up some phony story to the school as to why he had to wear them indoors, at all times. Even gym class.

"Why does it have t be an alien? Why can't it be an animorph or some shit like that. The human animal morphing community needs love too." He tapped his fork at the revelation.

John just shrugged. What else could he do? Strider obviously wasn't paying him and his theories any bit of attention. The shrug deepened then his face altogether deadpanned. This was hopeless! Of course it wasn't an alien, red eyes or not! Perhaps they just had a bad case of Pinkeye…but then why would they be walking around wily nily all over the school. That shits hella contagious…!

With a shake of the head, the theory was dismissed and the boys continued to eat in peaceful silence, until Dave decided to unleash a sick rap about how funny the apple crisp looked that day. John just couldn't bring his self to eat it after that…

At one point, Dave, thank the good Lord above, had to go to the bathroom and left the black-haired boy alone. A grateful sigh escaped pale lips as John poked his milk straw into his mouth. He was just about to suck on it when out of the reflection of his glasses; he spotted what he normally would have categorized as Emo, but with a twist. The sleeves were now rolled up to his elbows and the red in his eyes were not as daunting as they were when they first spotted each other. There was still no book bag or any other article of clothing relating this person to a student. Hell if they would even let someone that looked like _that_ enroll in the first place…but then again, they let Dave…

This time, however, he didn't stop as he phased by like a phantom. Their eyes met only once and for a second at that. John shivered, but it wasn't out of disgust or fear, but curiosity. Who was this person and why had he tailed him in the first place? They were all legit questions, but now was not the proper time to ask them. One, Dave was returning, not even paying attention to the figure brushing past him, and two, John had a gut feeling that this was not the last time they would see each other.

"So" The blond started when he sat again. "What did you want to tell me? I forgot what it was again…"

"That's cuz I never told you In the first place, stupid?"

"Huh?" Dave was texting someone under the table.

"Just never mind."

The shades bobbed in a nod and fingers eagerly replied to whoever was chatting him up.

Then the bell rang signaling that lunch period was over. Only three more classes before it was time to go home. Then, John thought, was the moment he would make his move on the stranger.

Not that he was a homosexual or anything…

I'm gonna need some help with the next CH. If anybody has any ideas about the direction I should take this feel free to say so! I'd love the feedback and I work with damn near anything! (^^) Also, Gonna try to get a rendition of Humanoid Karkitty up on Tumblr _{ }_soon, there's one up already but I don't like it that much and it's not what he looks like in my story. It's just some random junk pic…


	4. Chapter 4

By the end of the day, his skin was crawling and his heart pounding, unlike John had originally thought, his stalking stranger never appeared again. The hallways were clean, the windows, everything. With a bit of discouragement in his heart he trudged to his locker trying to think of others things that needed to be done besides talking to this person he knew nothing about.

Another exasperated sigh escaped his lips and his head hung lowly, but then, a bump of his shoulder into another person. John's head jolted upright in surprise. It was just Dave and some random girl from their math class hung on his arm. With a sigh John grabbed his book bag and trudged past the two snuggling up close to each other as they leaned in on his personal space.

John walked from the building with Dave behind him; the girl was shooed to her bus because she was too ditzy to pass her driving exam. Blue eyes scanned out over the expanse of parking lot before him. He got to Dave's car with said friend by the driver's side door when he caught sight of something. His breath instantly caught in his throat and his heartbeat sped to the point of painful. Red eyes flashed in the reflection of his spectacles. Coincidentally enough, Dave announced that he had forgotten a book and had to go back in the building to retrieve it. He left without another word and left John there to fend for his self, which he was pretty sure that was what he was going to have to do.

It was on like Donkey Kong.

The stalker tackled John to the pavement, knocking him into the car door first. Luckily, there was no one around or at least not in the back lot where the sports jocks parked.

The two were tangled and rolling around nearly going underneath the car a few times before John could even get a good look at this strangers face. If he could see it, he was going to knock it off! This was the last straw. Being stalked was one thing, but being attacked was a complete other. This was the straw that broke the camel's back! But then the stranger began to speak, or yell rather.

"What the hell did you think you were doing! I was just hungry that was all and you had to go over the top you stupid fuckass humanoid douche!" He frantically hollered into the neck of the other boy. "Why would you do that?"

John was utterly confused to the max. Did this guy have some sort of mental problem? Despite the fact that it seemed that way, he decided to try and communicate civilly with him.

"Well excuse me for being a human! What do you want from me?" He tried to roll him off his chest, but the only thing that he accomplished was to ruffle the others extremely soft, curly brown locks.

"All I wanted, we wanted, was a home and you took that away from me, you took it away, just like-" John waked him in the back of the head. Normal conversation was a waste of time at this point. Force was the only other option left.

The black-haired boy raised his fist again to strike, but the other acted like he knew what was coming next. Every move John tried to repel the stranger was futile. He dodged every single one. At the end of ten minutes of nothing but senseless struggling and fussing on the brown-haired kids part, they both stood on opposite ends of the car on the same side. The stranger leaning on the trunk possessively for some reason and John was hunched over the hood panting like he was a fat kid going up a flight of steps.

"That was supposed to be my home, and you fucking took it back." He seethed through slit, glowering eyes. "Now they're just going to laugh because I fucked up _again_."

John had no utter clue what this whack job was blubbering on about now. He still wasn't making any sense. Possibly even less from the last little random outburst. A part of the teen, though, wanted to kind of know what was getting this guys goat so badly, but his crazy was keeping John a poles length away at best. The stranger now was glancing the paler boy over from head to toe. He cringed visibly at the eye contact. Then tried to slouch away from the car hood, by to no avail. The eyes were relentless.

"What is your deal? What's with the once over?" John asked quizzically.

The stranger only glowered more at the remark.

"Okay listen have no idea what I did to you but, I'm sorry, okay? Truly sorry. I'm sorry about your home or whatever and whatever it was that I did to piss you off so bad, I'm sorry, okay? "

No response.

John groaned. What was this guy's deal? He just kept staring like the stalker he knew he was. Finally he huffed and strutted up to John with his chest puffed out.

He looked dead into blue eyes. "I am your cat."

The curve of John's mouth turned up into a large grin. This guy really was crazy! He slapped his leg and reared his head back in jolly laughter. The stranger just stared on in wonder as the silly human trotted around with high pitched sounds escaping his mouth hold. Then the other boy made a move towards John. He gripped his forearm tightly when he got in reach. The laughter dissipated and their eyes locked for the umpteenth time that day. Everything froze as the human began to realize that something weird was going on here.

"Who are you really?"

"I just told you fuckass…"

There was no sneer this time when the insult was uttered. Those slightly red eyes looked too convincing for comfort. No, it was downright impossible… Impossible.

"We need to return to your dwelling before we are seen any longer."

"What?"

But before John could protest he was being dragged back to his home. He was brought past the playground where he found his long lost pet, or so he thought, and then past the old man's' house where he used to be babysat while his dad had to go on extended work trips. Eventually, the stranger took him to his own front door, threw him on the mat, and loomed over him with a snide expression.

"So, how does it feel to be tossed out like damn waste matter?" He placed his hand son his hips and turned his head upwards to look even more irate about the matter.

"Excuse me?"

"Never mind _human_."

Johns' eyes stared down this person that had just referred to him as a _human_ in only a way that a…_alien_…would do.

"What's your name?"

"Well, definitely not that shit that **you** deemed me. That was the most fucktarded word in the history of the galaxy!" He was waving one arm around while the other was fumbling around to try and get the door knob open. It was locked, but John had a hunch that this guy wouldn't be too sure what that phrase even meant, so he kept quiet.

"I thought that aliens were supposed to be super intelligent and know everything?" He stated slash asked.

The dark skinned person puffed out his chest. "We are, unlike you stupid facieses eating, primitive monkey of a _man_. I swear the primate would be a more rousing conversation than what I have to work with now!"

John sighed. Yeah, alien kid totally missed the irony of his question slash statement. This kid had been twisting the doorknob for a whole minute by now and guess what, it wasn't opening. So much for a higher intellectual core… "Well, that might work better if I unlocked it. You do know that you have to have a key to get it open? Fondling it won't even turn it on let alone get it to open up to you- hahaha!" he slapped at his knee once more. God, he just couldn't help himself! Alien or not this guy was strange and just too damn easy to pester!

"Do that lackey! Open the door so I can make you a believer!"

Believer? Lol

John did as he was told and opened the front door with much more ease than the other. The other kids eyes seemed to glaze over when he was introduced into the home. It was warm and dry and by the way he pawed at the carpet, it was like he was reminiscing or something to that effect.

"Anything look familiar?" John said to spite him again.

"Dumb fuck of course it does! It all does…" He lowered his head then practically just collapsed onto the floor, snuggling down in the cozy fibers of the plush ground beneath his shoulder.

"Whoa, hey are you alright?" The blue-eyed boy was at his side in seconds kneeling down touching said shoulder with a tiny shake.

The stranger turned his head slowly to face John, his eyes, oh; those eyes were the prettiest shade of crimson blue had ever been companioned with. "It was so nice in here." He mused with half-lidded eyes. "It was so peaceful. No war, no overlord, just quiet…"

"Huh? Overlord?"

Without a proper notice, Johns little cat was back, all snug as a bug in a rug. He sat in his spot for a moment, in awe no doubt at the fact that this freak wasn't just a freak, but a FREAKIN' ALEIN! John fell to his haunches and breathed. What was going on exactly? And what was that talk about war and an overlord? Obviously, that wasn't just gibberish because this guy really had been his cat all along… and now all that home shit from before made all the sense in the world. Crap, what had he done to the poor guy…?

The human carried the alien feline up to his room and laid him across the base of his bed. John sat in the middle, Indian style, watching the small outer-worldly creature snooze. He would jerk every now and then to a fierce dream, if cats even could do that.

That night, it poured down rain again. It was a good thing that this guy had come home with John; otherwise he would've had to spend another night alone and in the rain. The human stroked the cat softly as to not wake him from his needed slumber. John could see the puffiness under his eyes, but didn't attribute it to _this_. This guy needed a soft place to sleep since he had grown so accustomed to it. Come to think of it, he still didn't know who this '_guy'_ was.

The sun was shining the next morning, poking through the curtains waking the cat up slowly. A bird chirped outside the window signaling about what time it was. John had fallen asleep at the head of the bed just watching the tiny creature sleep soundly. It was so surreal to image it as some boy, a dark skinned loud mouthed boy and not the precious feline before his eyes as he drifted into slumber himself. John rolled over and fell out of the bed with a loud thud. The cat stirred amongst the small rut of blankets that he had curled around his body for extra warmth.

Finally, the small figure moved around and loomed over the edge of the bed to make sure that the stupid human thing was all right. Once that was taken care of, he rolled back into a ball and waited for John to stand. He did and sort of glared at his alien. Now that was a surreal thing to think... But he shook the thought out and leaned over the alien anamorph.

"Hey there...? You awake?"

A grumble and more wriggling around.

"Well, I was just wondering If I could get a name for you instead of calling you Meowgon. You didn't seem to take to it after all..."

Nothing.

"Oh C'mon! I know you're not asleep! I just saw you peek over the damn bed!"

"Fine!" Then there was the loud obnoxious humanoid. "Why the hell do you want to know my name? Aren't you just going to kick my fluffy ass outta here again, you're too damn good at doing that flesh bag!" he was getting irate again and nothing had even happened yet, good God this guy had issues.

"No, no, listen. I'm not going to kick you out. If anything...I guess you could stay here for a bit. I mean till you get on your feet and stuff..."

"What the fuck? Get on my feet! I'll be on my feet in about thirty seconds! Why does throwing poor undeserving vermin out of your home come so easily to you? Do you do this on a daily basis, or is that what your lusus did to you because you were pink and fleshy and stupid and kicked out every pet that ever came home with you!"

"Huh?"

"Never mind human. You are far too unintelligent to ever understand the complex and very difficult living situations of my species."

"Obviously...?"

"Exactly, my name is Karkat."

Karkat...? What kind of name was that? Was it some sort of mix between a car and his anamorph creature? Whichever the case, John tried like hell to keep in the chuckle that was threatening to blurt out of his pie-hole. Karkat could sense the gigglish mood hovering around the human that could obviously not control anything that his body did. He waved off a snarl when Johns' face took on a dire facade.

"My dad..." He exhaled slowly. "He can't know that you look like a kid! He would flip his shit!"

"I am comfortable in my anamorphic form. It wouldn't be a problem if I stayed in said form until he is gone from this dwelling."

John heaved a sigh of sheer relief. So this thing that he had gotten his self into, maybe this thing was going to be so bad after all. All's he needed was some clothes for Karkat and a fake bio on why he was chillin at their house so much, but that wasn't really a problem.

OMG, It's finally ready for posting...sort of. School+work+eating+sleeping+studying+morework=exhusating,draing,timeconsuming,andmostimportantlyHARD

But at least I made my deadline of posting chs. Once a month by the 17th!

I'm thinking of putting more Dave in here somewheres, just not sure where yet.


	5. Chapter 5

Its finally here!

AN UPDATE FROM THE BEYOND!

_

A week later, John had made absolutely no headway with the fake bio or the trip to a clothing store. Karkat was still playing kitten on his bed each day when John would leave for school and return to his human form when he would return. They still didn't speak like friends, so it was a good thing that they hadn't sprung their new-found friendship on his father yet.

On this particular day though, John had brought a friend home, Dave to be exact, and who knew nothing of the alien cat lounging on his bed lavishly. The blonde strutted into the home like he owned the place, like he usually did when John would invite him over for a movie night. Karkat instantly caught on to this new human's cool demeanor and didn't like it one bit, but he bit his tongue not wanting to blow his cover and be tossed back out in the damn cold again, ever again...

"So, what'll it be buddy?" John chided from his place under the stand that held his TV set. That was were he kept all of his prized movies.

"Anything that isn't flamin' Nic Cage."

John quickly turned around seemingly stunned at the remark. "But, It's like a ritual. We always have to kick off the night with one awesome Nic Cage movie! Everything'll be all screwed up if we skip the most important part!"

"...pfff..."

"But Daaaaaaavey!"

Then Dave did something that made John's day. He pulled out a rental box with the one and only name of Nicholas Cage and a list of others on the front cover. Blue eyes sparkled brighter than any shining drop of water that Karkat had seen yet on the planet. They were so mesmerizing.

"Flamin' Nic are not flamin' Nic Cage Bro, He's a secondary actor in it. Hellz yeah!"

"Hellz Yeah!" John fist pumped up in the air and landed somewhere on the bed, bumping the cat high into the air. He landed with a squeak that caught Dave's attention.

"Is that the cat that you so graciously forgot to feed and water that one day...? Well, it's not dead, but it does look like it's gettin' there, Bro. Maybe you should just off it and bury it in the backyard like a Ninja..."

"Ninja's don't bury things in the backyard!" John barked and eyed the cat suspiciously. Did he look sickly?

"Yes they do. When they don't have anything to burn the body with. Of they dump it in a river with rocks inside of it. That's so badass."

John sighed. "That's so gross, Dave. Why would anyone want to do that?"

"Because its the Ninja way of life. Kill or be killed or some shit. It's like engraved on my fave sword, Bro."

"So..."

"Just put in the damn movie Egbert."

John crawled from the bed and fiddled with the DVD player to pop in the movie. Dave was sitting on the edge of the bed, nearly about to fall off. John could see him out of the corner of his eye fidgeting to stay on the comforter.

"Dude?"

"..."

"Dave, why are you sitting like that...?"

Dave said nothing. He just teetered on the side of the bed. Then Dave bobbed his head towards the wayward looking animal next to him, oddly close next to him. Then it hit him. Karkat stood up on all fours and he and the blonde human had a staring match. The cat inched closer and closer still until Dave was practically sitting on the wooden post of the bed frame.

"Dude, seriously? Just move."

"I was here first." He stated proudly. "Get your evil pussy away from me...!

John slightly flushed at the remark because he knew that Karkat could hear every word that they were saying, but none-the-less attempted to move his pet to another portion of the bed.

"C'mon Karkat, c'mere so I can get you away from jumpy Dave." The shade-less human mused with out stretched arms for the alien to climb into, but didn't.

Dave just shrugged the name off, but still resumed his cool guy sitting position when John tossed the cat gently from the room and closed the door.

It wasn't long before the phone rang.

John was just going to let the answering machine get it, after all that was what it was invented for in the first place, but then Dave spoke up. "Get your damn phone Egbert!"

John grumbled but snatched the phone off a desk close to his window. He answered and there was heated discussion.

"Hello?"

"Why did that other flesh bag say You should destroy me and incinerate my remains? That was fucking uncalled for! He doesn't know me!"

"Calm down, okay? I had no clue that would be said..."

"Well, tame your good for nothing _friends_, fucktard or there's going to be the shit in the fan!"

"You mean the shit hits the fan...?"

"Shut your squawk box alpha dork!"

"Hey! You don't have to yell at me! It wasn't my fault!"

Dave paused the movie, but never turned to look at his friend. A million different people John could be talking too were causally floating by in his head some of which were about to make him laugh aloud. Finally, he had to ask.

"Who are you bitching at, man?"

"What? John asked back. He couldn't make out who was saying what over all of Karkat's screaming.

"This is all your fault human! It was you that brought this disgustingly tan dotted human to your dwelling and it was you that allowed him to speak to me that way! And it was you that threw me out for no Gog damn reason at all, AT ALL!"

"Why do you have to bring that back up again? I told you that I was sorry, I didn't know you felt like that about it! I clearly thought you were something else!"

"Whoa, now Johnny boy, who _are_ you talking too like that...?"

"Shut up Dave!"

"So you'll talk to him but not me! I see how it is! IGNORE THE ABANDONED ALIEN BUT KEEO CHATTING IT UP WITH THE DUCHEY HUMANOID FRIEND WITH APARENT BROTHER ISSUES!"

"Dave's not like that, man!"

"So, it's a guy then, interesting John? Is he your-"

"How many times do I have to ask you to leave him outta this! Dave is a friend and he's not going anywhere!"

"Yep, totally his boyfriend."

"What!"

"WHAT DID HE SAY? WHAT IS A BOYFRIEND? IS THAT SLANG FOR SOMETHING FLESH BAG?!"

"No! God It's exactly like it sounds-"

"John, who are you freaking talking too?"

"BOYFRIEND! Sound it out with me Karkat!"

"I KNEW IT!" Dave hollered startling John from his irate phone conversation. "I knew you rolled like that Bro! It was only a matter of time... but that name? What is he? From Africa or some shit dude? Couldn't find a homo local?"

"What...? Oh... wait!"

"Nah man! You totally had me going with all the nohomo talk, but I got chu now!" He pointed an accusing finger at the other boy in the room with the screeching phone still held tight to his ear. It was shaking from mortification...

"Dave, now listen, I can explain all of this, kinda..." He put his head down. Yeah, like Dave was going to believe that he had corralled and alien and it had just got done staring him down like he was going to eat you alive...yah know, my new cat. How could this day get any worse...?

"So, where'd you meet him at? Was it one of those stupid dating sites that only nerds use?"

"Hey!"

"Or was it like a chance encounter and he fell for your teeth? C'mon, dude, a Bro has to know these things!"

"No, no a bro doesn't!"

Dave shut up for the moment, just gleaming with a snide smile on his mouth. John could just see the wicked red glow of his eyes from behind the darkness of his sunglasses. Dave was never going to let him live this one down, hell even John knew that it was just too juicy to let go of just yet. But then again, this was as good as any fake bio for his alien feline to have. Karkat even heard the accusation that Dave had made, but didn't say anything negative about it so...?

SHIT!

What was he going to do...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

"I met him over the internet...a while ago, and we hit if off..."


	6. Chapter 6

CH.6

Adobe Bridge is boring, so here's another chapter

The night seemed endless. Dave never stopped the senseless questions about how and where and when and why... John gave up trying to defend his self and his dignity so he just went with it. Dave had an insatiable appetite for gossip. Every couple of seconds he was coming up with another question. The most resent for which was why John was fighting with his new boyfriend.

"It was over something stupid. It doesn't matter really, Dave." John tried to brush it off as nothing. Then maybe his persistent friend would get the hint and stop it already. This was weird enough already.

Dave slumped some on the floor leaning against the bed. He looked actually disappointed at his Bro's refusal to dish out the details. He clicked his tongue and stood up to face the black-haired boy sitting ragged on the bedside, the phone still slightly shaking in his hands.

"You're going to tell me, John, Egbert. A Bro needs to know." He said the statement so flatly that it startled John into looking Dave in the shades. Underneath the dark tinted glass were straight forward eyes filled with Strider determination.

John flinched again at all the blond in his face. "Really, Dave? Get outta my face!" He extended a hand to shove the other boy away, but Dave dodged it and flopped down on the bed. He readjusted his self so that he was angled towards the other boy.

"I need to know, and I will find out." Was all he said in a foreboding kind of way. John gulped down the anxiety growing in his throat, threatening to choke the life out of him. "Like where he lives in Africa."

"He doesn't live in Africa. That's silly."

"What…? Then where?"

"Um…around here… He's from… Canada…?"

"…"

"What…? You asked!"

"…but, Canada… really? Why the hell would you date someone that doesn't even live in the states! That's just desperate…"

"But!"

"What, you poor desperate, lonesome nohomo homo…?"

John shook his head at the fact that some of that nonsense was true, but he would never admit that to Strider, NEVER. "People can move around. It's a free country isn't it? So, he moved from Canada to here. And we met over the internet. Okay?"

Dave gave a small, uncommitted shrug of the new information presented to him. John face-palmed in his mind. All that and when Dave finally gets what he wants he just…just! Acts like Dave… A sighed rolled off of the black-haired boy's lips and he found himself doing the same uncommitted shrug, but now, apparently he was committed. Committed to a bipolar cat alien thingy with anger issues and a nasty habit of burning him to high heaven. What the hell had he done…?

Dave sensed the confusion coming from the other party in the room. He started to snicker, or maybe sneer. John couldn't make it out in his Oh Lordy Me state of mind. Then the blonde spoke something to him, but he missed it entirely. Then he stood up, but John never moved a muscle. Then something warm yet sharp was in his lap and that he flinched at because there was nothing else in his home that felt like that except…

"You…" HE breathed slowly with a voice socked and dripping with disdain. Strider perked up at this little observation.

"You hate the cat to hell and back too?"

"Hate…?" Blue eyes sparkled as they thought the emotion over. "Hate…doesn't _begin_ to cover it…"

The ears of Johns' furry friend perked up and went straight back at the confession. Karkat knew what hate was, he felt hate on a daily basis for an assortment of things and actions. This though, made him feel edgy. The tone and the evil azure eyes made him feel as though he was about to get booted from this home structure once more, maybe forever this time. The worst part of it was that he didn't know what he had done wrong.

John had ended the phone conversation so quickly that he didn't know what to make of such a hasty retreat. He could hear the other human in the room ever so slightly and he could pick up that he was egging his human on by the words he was saying. Karkat breathed deeply and adverted his gaze from the paler flesh bag. Nothing good could possibly come of this new, intruder, eyeless flesh bag. Those big, black rounded objects placed over where the eye sockets would've been made the alien nervous. He could tell a motive by the way his opponents eyes danced as they thought over their next move, but like this. He could see nothing, analyze nothing, and retaliate in no way. This new human was not going to get him kicked from his home again. He would not allow it.

"Wanna watch another movie or call it a night?" John asked just to clear the air bit about his new and unwanted boyfriend.

Dave chuckled. "I was thinking that we could stay up late and chat like little girls at a slumber party over Karkat." He said flatly with a fake smile plastered to his lips.

"I hate you too, you know that?"

"Always!" Then Dave tapped him on the shoulder as the cat leaped from John's lap. "Seriously."

"Agggghhhhhh! No, just leave me and my nohomo homo self alone! Or should I pester you as to why you never have a girlfriend if you're so damn cool, huh?"

Dave went silent

And John knew that he had won.

"Fine then, have at me, I don't care! I have a thousand and one reason why keeping a…someone… is a bad thing!" Dave puffed out his chest and beat on it like King Kong. "People cling, John, they cling hard and they suffocate until all you want to do is break in half and choke on your own heart!"

"…?...?..."

"And when they try to come over all sorry that they clung too damn hard you're all like no it was my fault and I'm sorry and blah, blah, blah!"

John tuned him out after that. He knew that was one of Dave's weak points, but that was just nuts and weird. He then understood why Karkat said he had issues… Dirk never had a girlfriend either, but John suspected homoness there. Maybe Dave…?

OhDearGodNoThatCan'tBe

A light blush spread over his checks at the thought of his best friend coming after him in that way, but it wasn't a good blush.

"Dave just shut the hell up about it!"

But Dave had shut up about it at least twenty seconds prior.

"What are you saying…?"

"Nothing." And that was the end of that mess.

And the beginning of another. Now that Dave knew about Karkat and had even said his name at this point, he knew that the two were going to have to meet. It was only a matter of time before Dave got Dirk on the case and he had all his awesomely dangerous and intuitive gadgets at his disposal to find out the truth about Karkat. Then John would be ruined, busted, and possibly dead accomplished personally by his supposed boyfriend… Why did he have to say what he did, just why?!

"Hey, um, let's just call it a night, Okay? You're just creepin' me out with all this eerie silence and shit. It makes my skin crawl like one of them fucked up smuppets…"

John nodded. "Yeah, I think that's best for now…" His vocals wavered as he spoke his thought; if Dave took notice was beyond him.

John settled down in his bed while Dave snuggled down deep into his sleeping bag, pulling the zipper up so it nearly covered his entire head in the blood red fabric. The air was thick to the raven haired as he too pulled the blanket up to an insanely high level. There would be no sleeping tonight and probably not for the next couple with all this heavy shit weighing on his mind.

The floor creaked and soon Karkat was at the foot of his bed lounging comfortably on his shin. After a minute or two, the foreign feline was softly purring, or for the most part purring. It was barely audible even in the stillness of the night befallen room. Tomorrow was a Sunday, and that meant that Good Will was having their 99 cent sale. They would have to hit that up and find him some suitable clothes if he was going to be presented to Johns' friends now, not just his father.

The reality was creeping in on the teen. And all the questions that were streaming thought his brain was hashing that reality. Aliens were real, they had made contact with his planet. And one was sleeping in his home, in his room, on his bed right above his best friend. And the most awful thing was that he could recall Karkat saying something about an overlord. What if that some one went to find his underlings, would he think to look on this bright blue and green rock with beautifully inviting cream colored swirls floating around it…? All were so daunting, and none would be answered that night for sure. Most likely, not even within that next week. John turned slightly in his bed to peer out of his window. He lived in such a small word, who knew what else was out there, and who knew if it would be coming for a visit someday too.


End file.
